Attac
thumb|275px|right|Attac weltweit Attac (a'''ssociation pour une '''t'axation des 't'ransactions financières pour l'a'ide aux '''c'itoyens'', dt. „Vereinigung für eine Besteuerung von Finanztransaktionen zum Nutzen der Bürger“) ist eine globalisierungskritische Nichtregierungsorganisation, die am 3. Juni 1998 in Frankreich gegründet wurde. Den Anstoß zur Gründung gab ein LeitartikelIgnacio Ramonet: Die Märkte entschärfen. In: Le Monde diplomatique vom 12. Dezember 1997, S. 1. von Ignacio Ramonet, der im Dezember 1997 in der Zeitung Le Monde diplomatique veröffentlicht wurde und die Gründung einer Association pour une taxe Tobin pour l'aide aux citoyens (deutsch: „Vereinigung für eine Tobin-Steuer zum Nutzen der Bürger“) vorschlug. Attac hat nach eigenen Auskünften weltweit 90.000 Mitglieder und agiert in 50 Ländern (hauptsächlich jedoch in Europa).Internationale Attac-Website (deutschsprachige Version) abgerufen am 4. August 2008. Gründung Die von Ignacio Ramonet in seinem Leitartikel in Le Monde Diplomatique lancierte Idee war, auf weltweiter Ebene eine Nichtregierungsorganisation (NGO) ins Leben zu rufen, die Druck auf Regierungen machen sollte, um eine internationale „Solidaritätssteuer“ zur Kontrolle der Finanzmärkte, genannt Tobin-Steuer, einzuführen. Gemeint war damit die durch den US-amerikanischen Ökonomen James Tobin Ende der 1970er Jahre vorgeschlagene Steuer in Höhe von 0,1 % auf spekulative internationale Devisengeschäfte. Der von Ramonet gleichzeitig vorgeschlagene Name dieser Organisation „attac“Abkürzung für „association pour une taxe Tobin pour l'aide aux citoyens“, deutsch: „Vereinigung für eine Tobinsteuer zum Wohle der Bürger“ sollte, aufgrund seiner sprachlichen Nähe zum französischen Wort attaque, zugleich den Übergang zur „Gegenattacke“ signalisieren, nach Jahren der Anpassung an die Globalisierung. Die Aktivitäten von Attac weiteten sich schnell über den Bereich der Tobinsteuer und die „demokratische Kontrolle der Finanzmärkte“ hinaus aus. Mittlerweile umfasst der Tätigkeitsbereich von Attac auch die Handelspolitik der WTO, die Verschuldung der Dritten Welt und die Privatisierung der staatlichen Sozialversicherungen und öffentlichen Dienste. Die Organisation ist inzwischen in einer Reihe von afrikanischen, europäischen und lateinamerikanischen Ländern präsent. In deutschsprachigen Raum hatten 1999 die NGOs Weltwirtschaft, Ökologie und Entwicklung (WEED) und Kairos Europa die Initiative zur Gründung von Attac ergriffen. Attac Deutschland In Frankfurt/Main beschließen am 22. Januar 2000 ca. 100 Teilnehmer der Gründungsversammlung Attac Deutschland (Hrsg.): Alles über Attac, Fischer Taschenbuch 16349, Frankfurt am Main 2004, S. 14. ein „Netzwerk zur demokratischen Kontrolle der internationalen Finanzmärkte“ zu gründen. Dieses soll eng mit der im Jahr 1998 gegründeten französischen Organisation Attac zusammenarbeiten. Attac besteht aus Mitgliedsorganisationen und Einzelmitgliedern (zurzeit etwa 23.000, Stand: April 2010) aber auch vielen mitarbeitenden Nicht-Mitgliedern. Attac versteht sich als „Bildungsbewegung“ mit Aktionscharakter und Expertise. Über Vorträge, Publikationen, Podiumsdiskussionen und eine intensive Pressearbeit sollen komplexe Zusammenhänge der Globalisierungsthematik einer breiten Öffentlichkeit vermittelt und Alternativen zum „neoliberalen Dogma“ aufgezeigt werden. Seit mehreren Jahren begleitet ein wissenschaftlicher Beirat die Arbeit von Attac. Mit Aktionen soll der notwendige Druck auf Politik und Wirtschaft zur Umsetzung der Alternativen erzeugt werden. Attac will möglichst viele Menschen gewinnen um mit ihnen gemeinsam zu handeln. Mit dem neu gegründeten Jugendnetzwerk noya sollen insbesondere junge Menschen für globalisierungskritische Themen angesprochen werden.http://www.attac.de/no-ya/pages/ueber-uns.php Daneben existieren seit Jahren etliche Campus-Gruppen,Attac Deutschland: Attac-Hochschulgruppen die speziell auf Studierende und Bildungsthemen ausgerichtet sind. Manche von ihnen kandidieren für Studierendenparlamente und sind dort auch vertreten. Attac versteht sich als Netzwerk, in dem sowohl Einzelpersonen als auch Organisationen aktiv sein können. In Deutschland gehören circa 200 Organisationen Attac an, darunter ver.di, BUND, pax christi und viele entwicklungspolitische und kapitalismuskritische Gruppen. Momentan sind von den 23.000 Mitgliedern viele in den etwa 200 Regionalgruppen oder den 13 bundesweiten AGs aktiv. Themen miniatur|Plakat für die Einführung der Tobin-Steuer miniatur|Attac-Fahne vor dem Dom in [[Köln, 2004]] miniatur|Transparent der [[Heidelberger Attac-Gruppe bei der europaweiten Protestkundgebung gegen die EU-Dienstleistungsrichtlinie am 19. März 2005 in Brüssel]] Ursprünglich setzte sich Attac vor allem für die Einführung der Tobin-Steuer auf Finanztransaktionen und eine demokratische Kontrolle der internationalen Finanzmärkte ein. Inzwischen hat sich Attac auch anderer Themen der globalisierungskritischen Bewegung angenommen, als deren Teil es sich sieht. Seine Mitglieder nehmen häufig an Aktionen und Demonstrationen teil, die tendenziell dem linken politischen Spektrum zugeordnet werden. Attac kritisiert dabei die neoliberale Globalisierung und versucht u.a. mit Demonstrationen und Bildungs- und Aufklärungsarbeit gegen Armut und Ausbeutung zu kämpfen. Attac befasst sich in Deutschland vor allem mit folgenden Themen,Attac Deutschland: Attac-Themen zu denen es zum Großteil auch gesonderte bundesweite Arbeitszusammenhänge gibt:Attac Deutschland: Attac-Arbeitsgruppen * demokratische Kontrolle der Finanzmärkte (z. B. Tobin-Steuer), * internationale Steuern und Abschaffung von Steueroasen, * Fairer Handel statt Freihandel, Solidarische Ökonomie, * Sicherstellung der Sozialsysteme und der öffentlichen Daseinsvorsorge, * Mindestlohn, Bedingungsloses Grundeinkommen, Prekarisierung sowie die Verteilung von Arbeit, * Globalisierung und Ökologie, * Globalisierung und Krieg, * Wissensallmende und freier Informationsfluss, * für eine konzernfreie, soziale, ökologische und demokratisch kontrollierte öffentliche Daseinsvorsorge – gegen Privatisierung (von Energie, Strom, Wasser, Bildung usw.), * Geschlechtergerechtigkeit, * Migration, * ökonomische Alphabetisierung * Konsum- und Konzernkritik * Demokratie und Eigentumsverteilung * „Neoliberale“ Entwicklungen durch EU und WTO (insbesondere GATS und TRIPS, sowie EPAs und der Festlegung einer „neoliberalen Wirtschaftsform mit Verfassungsrang“ in einer vorerst gescheiterten EU-Verfassung), * spezifische Entwicklungen in Lateinamerika. Attacs Hauptkritik an den „Kräften der neoliberalen Globalisierung“ (im Sprachverständnis von Attac zu unterscheiden von kultureller, ökologischer, politischer Globalisierung) ist, dass diese das Versprechen eines „Wohlstands für alle“ nicht haben einlösen können. Im Gegenteil: Die Kluft zwischen Arm und Reich werde immer größer, sowohl innerhalb der Gesellschaften als auch zwischen Nord und Süd. Motor dieser Art von Globalisierung seien die internationalen Finanzmärkte. Banker und Finanzmanager setzten täglich Milliardenbeträge auf diesen Finanzmärkten um und nähmen über ihre Anlageentscheidungen immer mehr Einfluss auf die gesellschaftliche Entwicklung. Damit würden die Finanzmärkte letztendlich die Demokratie untergraben. Deshalb plädiert Attac, neben anderen Maßnahmen, für die besagte Besteuerung von Finanztransaktionen, die so genannte Tobin-Steuer. Attac behauptet, neoliberale Entwicklungen seien politisch gewollt, d. h. die Politik sei nicht Opfer, sondern Hauptakteur dieses Prozesses. Attac tritt für eine „demokratische Kontrolle“ und Regulierung der internationalen Märkte für Kapital, Güter und Dienstleistungen ein. Politik müsse sich an den Leitlinien von Gerechtigkeit, Demokratie und ökologisch verantwortbarer Entwicklung ausrichten. Nur so könne die durch die kapitalistische Wirtschaftsweise entstehende gesellschaftliche Ungleichheit ausgeglichen werden. Attac möchte nach eigenen Angaben ein breites gesellschaftliches Bündnis als Gegenmacht zu den internationalen Märkten bilden. Die Behauptung, Globalisierung in ihrer jetzt herrschenden Form sei ein alternativloser Sachzwang, wird von Attac als reine Ideologie zurückgewiesen. Stattdessen wird unter Stichworten wie Alternative Weltwirtschaftsordnung, Global Governance, Deglobalisierung, Re-Regionalisierung und Solidarische Ökonomie über Alternativen diskutiert. Der Begriff „Ökonomische Alphabetisierung“ bezeichnet die Strategie von Attac, eine Vermittlung von ökonomischen Grundkenntnissen an weite Teile der Bevölkerung vorzunehmen. Da immer mehr Bereiche des öffentlichen Lebens den marktwirtschaftlichen Prinzipien unterworfen würden, seien immer öfter ökonomische Grundkenntnisse für eine Partizipation im demokratischen Prozess und für die Meinungsbildung erforderlich. Arbeitsweise miniatur|Attac-Ratschlag Hamburg, 2004 miniatur|[[Paul Singer (Staatssekretär)|Paul Singer auf dem Ratschlag in Gladbeck, 2007]] miniatur|Aktion der Attac-AG für Internationale Steuern, Paris 2006 miniatur|[[Klimaaktionstag, 8. Dezember 2007 vor dem im Bau befindlichen Kohle-Kraftwerk Neurath]] Attac sagt über sich selbst, Grundsatz sei ein ideologischer Pluralismus. Darunter zählt Attac Überzeugungen, die sich als humanistisch, kommunistisch, sozialdemokratisch, basisdemokratisch oder religiös verstehen, doch „für Rassismus, Antisemitismus, Fremdenfeindlichkeit, Chauvinismus und verwandte Ideologien gibt es keinen Platz.“Quelle: Selbstverständnis von Attac) Inhaltlich bestehe allerdings auch ein unüberbrückbarer Gegensatz zum wirtschaftlichen Liberalismus. Attac lehnt Gewalt als Mittel der politischen Auseinandersetzung ab. Entscheidungen werden bei Attac nicht nach dem Mehrheits-, sondern nach dem Konsensprinzip getroffen. Das heißt, dass Entscheidungen zunächst diskutiert und – falls niemand widerspricht – von allen mitgetragen werden. Konsens bedeutet in diesem Zusammenhang, dass niemand widerspricht, und nicht dass alle zustimmen. So können Entscheidungen auch auf vorläufiger Basis getroffen und später erneut diskutiert werden, falls eine Seite dazu anrät. Auf diese Weise kann das Meinungsspektrum der Mitglieder und Mitgliedsorganisationen besser integriert werden und kann sich keine Kultur von Mehrheitsabstimmungen entwickeln, die zum Übergehen von Minderheiten führen würde. Da Attac keine politische Partei ist, die zu jedem Thema einen abrufbaren und einheitlichen Standpunkt bereit halten muss, fallen die Nachteile des Konsensprinzips kaum ins Gewicht. Die Mitwirkung bei Attac findet vorwiegend in Arbeitskreisen (AKs) oder Arbeitsgemeinschaften (AGs) statt, die es sowohl auf regionaler als auch auf nationaler Ebene zu den verschiedenen Themengebieten gibt, sowie in zahlreichen Regionalgruppen. Meinungen von Attac zu wirtschaftspolitischen Themen werden gesellschaftlich immer mehr wahr- und ernstgenommen, wie die vermehrten Auftritte von Attac-Mitgliedern in den Medien (DeutschlandRadio, Phönix) und bei Politik-Talkshows (z. B. Sven Giegold bei Sabine Christiansen, Maybrit Illner oder Jutta Sundermann als Gast von Bettina Böttinger im Kölner Treff) zeigten und zeigen. Ratschlag Der Attac-Ratschlag ist bei Attac Deutschland das höchste Entscheidungsgremium. Er trifft sich zweimal jährlich, und zwar einmal als „Attac-Basistreffen“ mit dem Schwerpunkt auf Erfahrungsaustausch und ein weiteres Mal als Entscheidungsgremium unter anderem mit den jährlichen Wahlen zum Attac-Rat und zum Koordinierungskreis. Beide Treffen sind öffentliche Vollversammlungen. Der Attac-Ratschlag ist ein bundesweites, öffentliches Treffen aller interessierten Menschen aus den Mitgliedsorganisationen, Ortsgruppen sowie den bundesweiten Arbeitszusammenhängen und aktiver Nichtmitglieder. Entscheidungen werden im Wesentlichen im Konsensverfahren getroffen, Abstimmungen sollen die Ausnahme sein. Für den Fall von Abstimmungen und Wahlen werden von den Mitgliedsorganisationen und Ortsgruppen Delegierte bestimmt. Auf dem Ratschlag haben alle Anwesenden, egal ob Attac-Mitglieder oder nicht, Rede- und Stimmrecht zu inhaltlichen Fragen. Die Verabschiedung des Haushaltes und die Wahlen der Gremien sind jedoch den Delegierten vorbehalten. Diese Delegierten werden von Attac-Gruppen, Mitgliedsorganisationen und bundesweiten Arbeitszusammenhängen bestimmt, jeweils nach ihren eigenen Verfahren, die nicht zentral geregelt sind. Jede Attac-Ortsgruppe bestimmt zwei Delegierte. Attac-Gruppen mit mehr als 100 Attac-Mitgliedern bestimmen vier Delegierte. Gruppen mit mehr als 200 Attac-Mitgliedern bestimmen sechs Delegierte. Die bundesweit tätigen Mitgliedsorganisationen bestimmen jeweils zwei Delegierte. Bundesweite Arbeitsgruppen, Kampagnen, feminist attac (früher: Frauennetzwerk), wissenschaftlicher Beirat, usw. bestimmen auch jeweils zwei Delegierte. (Beschluss Ratschläge Frankfurt 2002 und Aachen 2003) Für die Delegationen zum Ratschlag gilt eine Frauenquote. Die Delegierten der Attac-Gruppen sollen so gewählt werden, dass mindestens die Hälfte der Delegierten Frauen sein können, aber maximal die Hälfte Männer. D. h.: bleiben Frauenplätze unbesetzt, sind diese nicht durch Männer auffüllbar, jedoch können leere Männerplätze durch Frauen besetzt werden. Aktionen von Attac (Auswahl) Regelmäßige Veranstaltungen * jährlich stattfindende Attac-Sommerakademie (2009 – Karlsruhe: gekoppelte Sommerakademie mit Ratschlag; 2008 – Leipzig: gekoppelte Sommerakademie mit Frühjahrsratschlag; 2007 – Fulda: 1. gekoppelte Ratschlagsakademie; 2006 – Karlsruhe; 2005 – Göttingen; 2004 – Dresden; 2003 – Münster; 2002 – Marburg), im Mai 2008 stattdessen eine Ratschlagsakademie („Maitage“) in Leipzig * 1.–6. August 2008: erste Europäische Attac-Sommeruniversität in SaarbrückenEuropäische Sommeruniversität – European Summer University: Aufruf mit europäischer Vorbereitungsgruppe * jährlich stattfindende Attac-Aktionsakademie''Aktionsakademie -kreativen Protest lernen: Attac-Aktionsakademie * seit 2006 jährlich stattfindende ''Attacademie,attacademie Qualifizierungsprogramm für aktive GlobalisierungskritikerInnen – Ökonomische Alphabetisierung in der Aktive in Seminaren ein Jahr lang alles über Theorie und Praxis emanzipativer Globalisierungskritik sowie das notwendige Handwerkszeug für wirkungsvolle gesellschaftspolitische Arbeit lernen können * Mitorganisation von bundesweiten Kongressen, z. B. McPlanet.com,McPlanet.com Solidarische Ökonomie 2006,Wie wollen wir wirtschaften? Solidarische Ökonomie im globalisierten Kapitalismus Klimacamp 2008,[http://www.attac.de/index.php?id=3364 Klimacamp: power to the people Für ein ganz anderes Klima!] Lateinamerika-Kongress 2008,Lateinamerika-Kongress Kapitalismuskongress 2009Der Attac-Kapitalismuskongress (KapiKon) Kampagnen * power to the people: Kampagne gegen das Oligopol bei der Energie-/Stromversorgung und für die demokratische Kontrolle der Stromnetze seit Anfang 2008 * Mitorganisation des Klima-Aktionstages am 8. Dezember 2007 mit Demonstrationen vor dem Kraftwerk Neurath und in Berlin * Beteiligung an der Vorbereitung der Proteste gegen den G8-Gipfel in Deutschland 2007 * Beteiligung am Bündnis Bahn für Alle gegen den geplanten Börsengang der Deutschen Bahn AG im Jahr 2006 und 2007 * Kampagne für internationale Steuern mit Aktionen zur Einführung einer Flugticketabgabe in Paris und Berlin 2006 * Aktionen gegen die Europäische Dienstleistungsrichtlinie, europaweite Großdemonstration am 19. März 2005 in Brüssel * Kampagne gegen die EU-Verfassung im Jahr 2005, auch gemeinsam mit Attac Frankreich * Beteiligung an Demonstrationen gegen die Agenda 2010 im Jahr 2004 gemeinsam mit dem DGB u.a. * Aktionen der Kampagne gegen den Discounter Lidl * Attac-Aktion SPD erhängt den Sozialstaat am 5. September 2003 (Ein Aktivist seilte sich vom Willy-Brandt-Haus in Berlin ab) * Online-Demo gemeinsam mit Campact: Gesicht zeigen gegen Softwarepatente * In Kooperation mit Campact, dem BUND und Mehr Demokratie eine Kampagne für die Veröffentlichung aller Nebeneinkünfte von Politikern * Aktion gegen die Umsetzung der Biopatentrichtlinie. * Mobilisierung gegen den Irakkrieg im Jahr 2003 mit Großdemo am 15. Februar 2003 in Berlin * STOPP-GATS-Kampagne (2002) * Protest gegen die Abschreibungspläne von Vodafone „vodaklau“, „Her mit den 20.000.000.000 Euro“ * Anlässlich des Kauf-Nix-Tags Versteigerungsversuch des Nix bei eBay * Im März 2009 verteilte Attac in 90 deutschen Städten 150000, auf den 1. Mai 2010 datierte, Plagiate der Wochenzeitung Die Zeit, in denen eine, nach den Wünschen der Globalisierungskritiker in 13 Monaten realisierbare, mögliche Zukunft nach der Wirtschaftskrise dargestellt wird.Artikel des Tagesspiegel zur „gefälschten ZEIT“ Sie folgt damit einem früheren Plagiat der New York Times mit ähnlichen Zielen. Ein Exemplar der Fälschung lag der Ausgabe der taz vom 23. März 2009 bei. Auch die Webseite von Zeit-Online wurde plagiiert, wozu eigens eine Webseite (die-zeit.net).http://die-zeit.net/ eingerichtet wurdeAktion Wunsch-ZEIT: Sonderausgabe Ăźber Krisenfolgen, wie wir sie uns wĂźnschen - Aktionsseite - Casino schlieĂ&#x;en! Wissenschaftlicher Beirat Im 2001 gegründeten wissenschaftlichen Beirat von Attac Deutschland arbeiten 119 Professoren, Wissenschaftler und Experten mit (Stand September 2010).Mitglieder des Wissenschaftlichen Beirats (Stand Dezember 2008) Sie vertreten ein breites Spektrum unterschiedlicher Fachrichtungen. Engagiert sind Ökonomen, Soziologen, Politologen, Juristen, Psychologen und Fachleute anderer Professionen. Ihnen gemeinsam ist die Absicht, ihre Expertise in den Dienst des globalisierungskritischen Netzwerks Attac Deutschlands zu stellen. Mitgliedsorganisationen von Attac Deutschland (Auswahl) Attac Deutschland versteht sich als Netzwerk, dem neben fast 23.000 Einzelmitgliedern (April 2010) etwa 200 Organisationen angehören, darunterAttac Deutschland: Mitgliedsorganisationen von Attac * Arbeitskreis Entwicklungspolitik * BLUE 21 * BUND * BUNDjugend * Euromärsche * Evangelische Akademikerschaft * Bundesverband der GEW (Gewerkschaft Erziehung und Wissenschaft) * Grüne Jugend * Informationsstelle Lateinamerika (ila) * IPPNW * JungdemokratInnen/Junge Linke * Jusos * Kairos Europa * Le Monde diplomatique Deutschland * medico international * Netzwerk Grundeinkommen * Pax Christi * Reformierter Bund * Share e. V. * Linksjugend 'solid * ver.di * WEED (World Economy, Ecology & Development) * noya (network of young altermondialists) offenes, globalisierungskritisches Jugendnetzwerk unter dem Dach von Attac Prominente bei Attac (Auswahl) Innerhalb von Attac engagieren sich immer mehr Personen aus dem öffentlichen Leben. So trat 2007 in einer Talkshow Heiner Geißler der Organisation vor laufenden Kameras bei. Prominente bei Attac *Bela B *Urban Priol *Konstantin Wecker *Günter Grass *Tobias Schlegl *Frank Bsirske *Herbert Knebel *Roger Willemsen *Hagen Rether *Ute Scheub *Joachim Witt *Horst-Eberhard Richter *Heiner Geißler Attac Österreich thumb|Logo Attac-Österreich thumb|Attac Österreich wurde am 6. November 2000 gegründet. Die Gründung war von 50 Personen aus allen Gesellschaftsbereichen vorbereitet worden. Zur Auftaktveranstaltung in Wien kamen mehr als 300 Interessierte. Neben den Proponenten saßen Susan George (Attac Frankreich), Stephan Schulmeister (WIFO) und Brigitte Unger (Wirtschaftsuniversität) auf dem Podium.Webseite Attac Österreich http://www.attac.at/hintergrund.html Attac Österreich hat derzeit über 4300 Einzelmitglieder und mehr als 70 Mitgliedsorganisationen.Webseite Attac Österreich http://www.attac.at/3595.html Prominente Unterstützer sind etwa die Schriftsteller Franzobel oder Robert Menasse.Webseite Attac Österreich Zu den wichtigsten regelmäßigen Veranstaltungen zählen eine jährliche Sommerakademie an wechselnden Orten Österreichs sowie 2009 und 2010 eine mit Greenpeace gemeinsam veranstaltete Aktionsakademie. Themen Attac setzt sich auf vielen Ebenen für ein gerechtes, sozial und ökologisch nachhaltiges Wirtschaftssystem ein. Dazu gehört beispielsweise eine stärkere Kontrolle der Finanzmärkte, fairer Handel statt Freihandel, gesetzliche Regeln für transnationale Konzerne, eine umfassende Entschuldung der ärmsten Länder, ein faires Steuersystem oder die Demokratisierung anstelle der Privatisierung öffentlicher Dienstleistungen. Arbeitsweise Attac Österreich ist ein unabhängiger, in Wien eingetragener bundesweiter Verein. Attac Österreich ist parteiunabhängig, steht keiner Partei nahe und ist auch von keinen Parteienfinanzierungen abhängig. Koordinierende Stelle von Attac Österreich ist der auf der jährlichen Generalversammlung gewählte Vorstand. Bei der konstituierenden Generalversammlung von Attac Österreich am 20. Mai 2001 wurde das Prinzip des Gender Mainstreaming in die Statuten von Attac verankert. Der Vorstand besteht laut Statuten zu mindestens 50 Prozent aus Frauen. Der Großteil der Arbeit von Attac Österreich basiert auf dem Engagement ehrenamtlicher Aktivisten in knapp 30 Regional- und zahlreichen Inhaltsgruppen.Webseite Attac Österreich http://community.attac.at/gruppen.html Mitgliedsorganisationen von Attac Österreich (Auszug) Arbeitnehmerorganisationen * Alternative und Grüne GewerkschafterInnen/Unabhängige GewerkschafterInnen (AUGE/UG) * Gewerkschaft der Privatangestellten – Druck, Journalismus, Papier (GPA-DJP) * Gewerkschaft Hotel, Gastgewerbe und Persönliche Dienste (HGPD) * Gewerkschaft Kunst, Medien, Sport, freie Berufe * Gewerkschaft PRO-GE, Produktionsgewerkschaft * Gewerkschaft Bau-Holz * ÖGB Oberösterreich * ÖGB Tirol Kirche * Caritas Innsbruck * Katholische Aktion Österreich * Katholische Frauenbewegung Österreichs * Katholische Jugend Österreich * Katholische Sozialakademie Österreich * Katholische ArbeitnehmerInnen Bewegung Österreich Entwicklungspolitik * Südwind Wien * Südwind Niederösterreich * Südwind Oberösterreich * Südwind Entwicklungspolitik Salzburg Arbeitsmarkt, Soziales, Pensionen, Sozialismus * Arbeit für Gerechtigkeit * EXIT-Sozial – Verein für psychosoziale Dienste * SOS Mitmensch * Sozialistische Jugend Oberösterreich * Volkshilfe Österreich Gemeinden * Molln * Gallneukirchen * Ebensee Attac Schweiz In der Schweiz wurde Attac bereits 1999 gegründet und besteht aus etwa einem Dutzend Lokalgruppen. Im Gegensatz zur Schreibweise in Deutschland und anderen Ländern schreibt sich ATTAC Schweiz mit Großbuchstaben.Homepage von ATTAC Schweiz Kritik Allgemeine Kritik James Tobin, der „Erfinder“ der Tobin-Steuer, distanzierte sich in einem Interview mit dem deutschen Magazin Der Spiegel im Jahr 2001 von Attac und anderen Globalisierungskritikern: „Ich kenne wirklich die Details der Attac-Vorschläge nicht genau. Die jüngsten Proteste sind ziemlich widersprüchlich und uneinheitlich, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob all das Attac widerspiegelt. Im großen Ganzen sind deren Positionen gut gemeint und schlecht durchdacht. Ich will meinen Namen nicht damit assoziiert wissen.“Der Spiegel 36/2001: [http://www.spiegelgruppe.de/spiegelgruppe/home.nsf/pmweb/30D46CA8CE6B4F5CC1256F950047F2CF James Tobin kritisiert Globalisierungsgegner: „Die missbrauchen meinen Namen“], 3. September 2001 AG Friedensforschung an der Uni Kassel: [http://www.uni-kassel.de/fb5/frieden/themen/Globalisierung/tobin.html „Streiten Sie mit uns für die Tobin-Steuer, Herr Tobin!“], Entgegnung auf James Tobins Kritik von Seiten Attacs Eine Innenansicht mit Kritik am Organisierungsmodell von Attac und den prägenden Inhalten ist im Buch „Mythos Attac“ von Jörg Bergstedt zu finden. Parallel zum Buch sind Internetseiten mit gesammelten Kritiken und Zitaten aus der Organisation entstanden.Siehe Link: www.attac-online.de.vu. Antisemitismuskontroverse Attac wurde von verschiedenen Seiten eine Nähe zu Antisemitismus vorgeworfen. In Deutschland reagierte der Attac-Koordinierungskreis im Dezember 2002 auf diese Vorwürfe mit einem Diskussionspapier. Darin heißt es, dass Attac sich als pluralistisches und offenes Bündnis verstehe. Pluralismus würde jedoch nicht als prinzipienlose Beliebigkeit definiert, sondern fände dort seine Grenzen, wo Rassismus, Antisemitismus und Nationalismus ins Spiel kämen.Grenzen der Offenheit. Eine Klarstellung. Diskussionspapier des Attac-Koordinierungskreises zu Antisemitismus, Rassismus und Nationalismus Auch nach dieser Darstellung gab es weitere Kritik in diesem Bereich, zum Beispiel im Hinblick auf ein Plakat, das auf dem Attac-Ratschlag 2003 neben der Bühne stand und das nach Ansicht von Kritikern die Zinsknechtschaft anprangerte oder ein Aufruf der Attac-AG „Globalisierung und Krieg“ zum Boykott von Waren aus jüdischen Siedlungen in Palästinensergebieten.Toralf Staud: Blondes Ächzen, in Die Zeit vom 23. Oktober 2003 Toralf Staud schreibt in der Wochenzeitung Die Zeit dass, wenn über „das Finanzkapital“ oder „die Wall Street“ geraunt würde, dies das alte Vorurteil vom geldgierigen Juden wachrufe. Etliche Globalisierungskritiker erlägen der Versuchung, für unübersichtliche Entwicklungen Sündenböcke verantwortlich zu machen. Die komplexen Zusammenhänge der Globalisierung reduzierten sie auf ein „Komplott dunkler Mächte“. In Österreich veranstaltete Attac vom 18.bis 20. Juni 2004 den Kongress „Blinde Flecken der Globalisierungskritik“ gegen antisemitische Tendenzen und rechtsextreme Vereinnahmung, unterstützt vom Dokumentationsarchiv des österreichischen Widerstandes. Der Kongress ist in einem Reader dokumentiert.Blinde Flecken der Globalisierungskritik Literatur * * * * * * * * Siehe auch * Internationaler Währungsfonds, Weltbank * Agenda 2010 * Sozialforum Weblinks * Attac International * Grafik: Weltweite Verbreitung des Politiknetzwerks Attac, aus: Zahlen und Fakten: Globalisierung, www.bpb.de * Attac Deutschland (mit gesondertem Portal zum Attac-Netzwerk) * noya offenes, globalisierungskritisches Jugendnetzwerk unter dem Dach von Attac * Attac Österreich * Attac Schweiz * Marxistische Kritik an Attac * Selbstverständnis Attac Deutschland *„Zwischen Protest und Pragmatismus. Zehn Jahre Attac“, Radio-Feature, SWR2, 25. Januar 2008, mit Manuskript und Audiodatei (26 Min.) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Globalisierungskritische Organisation da:Attac en:Association pour la taxation des transactions pour l'aide aux citoyens es:Attac it:ATTAC ja:ATTAC ku:Attac }}